Pokémon X and Y
| south korean release date = October 12, 2013 | australian release date = October 12, 2013 | cero = TBA | esrb = E | acb = PG | oflc = PG | pegi = 7 | grb = ALL | japanese image = Pokemon_X_JP.png | japanese image 2 = Pokemon_Y_JP.png | japanese caption = Pokémon X Japanese boxart | japanese caption 2 = Pokémon Y Japanese boxart }} and are the first two games in Generation VI. Pokémon X Version and Pokémon Y Version are the first two Pokémon video games that comes in the main game series for the Nintendo 3DS. The video games were announced by current Nintendo president Satoru Shanequa Iwata on January 8, 2013 on and during a Pokémon Direct video on the Nintendo DS. These will be the first video games of the Pokémon series that will be released worldwide on the same day with exception of a few countries. Enhancements Enhancement Pokémon X Version and Pokémon Y Version are the first two Pokémon games that are completely in a 3-dimensional style of gameplay on a handheld system. Each and everything has been changed since the release of previous Pokemon games. The sprites have been changed into 3D designed models from the characters to the Pokémon. The appearance of a Pokémon has also not been changed as seen in the trailer when the male protagonist was running through the grass and encountered a Pikachu. System Enhancement The battle system in video games also went under a 3-dimensional style. As seen in the trailer of the video game there were different Pokémon battles introduced. The attack of a Pokémon will be shown in a 3D style against another Pokémon. It will even show how the Pokémon will move when it's being attacked or vice versa by the opponent. Shiny Encountering Odds Increased The odds of encountering a shiny pokemon in 6th generation were increased from 1/8192 to 1/1000. Wonder Trading Wonder Trading is a new feature in Pokemon X and Y that allows players to trade with a random player over Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. When you tap the Yes button, the server picks a random player to link up with your system. This usually takes twenty seconds but may be longer depending on your connection. Once the systems are linked, you willl see the player you are trading with on the lower screen. Then, you will trade the selected Pokemon with the other player`s selected Pokemon! This can be used to your advantage by Wonder Trading a Magikarp or weak Pokemon, but the other player will most likely be trading their weakling, too. Pokémon Starter Pokémon The trailer also shows off three new Pokémon which appear to be the Fire, Grass and Water starters . * Fennekin, a : an orange, fox-looking Pokémon with flame-like fur emerging from its ears. Fennekin also shares its name and appearance with the Fennec Fox and a fire pokemon. * Froakie, a : a blue, frog-looking Pokémon with a white puffball on its back. It is a water frog pokemon. * Chespin, a : a brown, Erinaceidae-looking Pokémon with a spiked green hat, small arms and a small tail. It Is a grass pokemon. Mascots The two legendary Pokémon that are the mascots for Pokémon X Version and Pokémon Y Version have been officially named: Xerneas is deer-like with rainbow antlers, who is shaped like the letter X ''when it's legs are apart, while Yveltal bird-like avian of some sort, who is shaped like the letter ''Y. Yveltal symbolizes quetzalcoatl, the serpent god of the Aztec people. List of New Pokémon New Pokémon Generation VI introduced 69 new Pokémon reaching total of 718 Pokémon. Mega Evolved Pokémon Along with new Pokémon,Generation VI introduced Mega Evolutions of previous Pokémon. *Mega Venusaur *Mega Charizard X *Mega Charizard Y *Mega Blastoise *Mega Alakazam *Mega Gengar *Mega Kangaskhan *Mega Pinsir *Mega Gyarados *Mega Aerodactyl *Mega Mewtwo X *Mega Mewtwo Y *Mega Ampharos *Mega Scizor *Mega Heracross *Mega Houndoom *Mega Tyranitar *Mega Blaziken *Mega Gardevoir *Mega Mawile *Mega Aggron *Mega Medicham *Mega Manectric *Mega Banette *Mega Absol *Mega Garchomp *Mega Lucario *Mega Abomasnow Gallery Videos Pokemon X & Y Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay Trailer Pokemon X and Pokemon Y - New Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay Trailer 2 Pokemon X & Y Three New Mega Pokemon Revealed|Mega Evolutions - Trailer 1 Get Excited for Pokmon X and Pokmon Y|Mega Evolutions - Trailer 2 Pokemon X, Pokemon Y - Starter Evolution Trailer|Starter Evolution Trailer File:Pokemon X And Pokemon Y - Pokemon Bank Trailer|Pokémon Bank Trailer File:Pokemon X & Y Diancie Reveal Trailer|Diancie Reveal Trailer Trivia *The region's name is Kalos, inspired by the country France. **Interestingly, the two monuments showed in the trailer are in Île-de-France. **During the trailer of the video game, Pikachu is standing on the Eiffel Tower, and a structure resembling the Eiffel Tower is the centerpiece of the games' main city and hub in the aftergame, Lumiose City. *These are the first Pokémon titles that allow you to choose what colour the player character's bicycle is (yellow or green). *These are the first main Pokémon titles that uses single letters instead of using colors or materials for the sub-title. *These are the first two games to have their mascots' English names released before their Japanese names. *As the same in Kanto in Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen, the starter Pokémon dictates which legendary out of the possible three can be caught. * X and Y are used because they are both international letters for the world, since the game launches the same day all over the world. *This Generation is bound to bring significant changes to the series: **A bond mechanic known as Pokémon-Amie revealed by Junichi Masuda in his blog on 1/21/2013. This is the way to evolve an Eevee to a Sylveon. **3D models for the characters and Pokémon. **3D overworld. **Trainer customization. (As well as salons and clothing stores where you can purchase clothing) **Temporary, in-battle evolution called Mega Evolution, which only works on select Pokémon from Generations I-IV. They must be holding an item called a Mega Stone that corresponds to one Pokémon. *These games have references to the original Pokemon Red and Blue games. **You can get one of the three starter Pokemon from Red and Blue, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, when you defeat Professor Sycamore. **You can find the legendary Pokemon that made their first appearances in Red and Blue during the post-game. Mewtwo is inside a cave in Pokemon Village, similar to when you found it in Cerulean Cave in Red and Blue, while the three birds: Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres roam around the region. **A sleeping Snorlax blocks a bridge on Route 7, and you need to wake it up with a Poke Flute, similar to when you encountered one on Route 12 and another on Route 16 in Red and Blue. **A man on Route 12 gives you a Lapras, similar to when you were given one at Silph Co. in Red and Blue. **Ramos's gym, which is the fourth gym you battle, is focused on Grass-type Pokemon, just like Erika's gym, which is the fourth gym you battle in Red and Blue. **In Santalune City, the is a hiker who wants to trade you a Farfetch'd, just like the trainer in Vermilion City in Red and Blue. Unlike in Red and Blue however, Farfetch'd can be found in the wild, making this trade optional. *These games are the first to introduce new forms of old Pokémon: Mewtwo, Lucario, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Absol, Ampharos, Alakazam, Abomasnow, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Garchomp, Mawile, Kangaskhan, Gengar, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Aggron and Tyranitar. * This is currently the only main series game where the player character can ride a Pokémon other than by Diving, Flying or Surfing because you can ride Skiddo, Gogoat, Mamoswine, and Rhyhorn around select cities, towns, and routes. *This will be the first region since Johto to introduce a new type of Pokémon: the -Type. *The new - type Pokémon include Sylveon, the Flabebé evolutionary line, the Spritzee line, the Swirlix line, Dedenne, Carbink, Klefki, and Xerneas. Also, some Pokemon have gained the Fairy-type as their secondary typing, with those being: **the Ralts line (except for Gallade who retains his Psychic-Fighting typing), becoming a Psychic-Fairy typed evolution line. **the Azurill line, becoming a Normal-Fairy/Water-Fairy typed evolution line. **Mawile, becoming a Steel-Fairy type. **the Igglybuff line, becoming a Normal-Fairy typed evolution line. **the Mime Jr. line, becoming a Psychic-Fairy typed evolution line. **and the Cottonee line, becoming a Grass-Fairy typed evolution line. ***Some Pokemon have been retyped to have Fairy be their primary types, with those being the Cleffa line, the Snubbull line, and the Togepi line. *The games were released early by select retailers in a few countries, allowing illegal leaking to surface into the internet, making Nintendo crack down hard on those who had dared to break street date. *These games introduced the fewest new Pokémon in a single generation, with 69 completely new Pokémon and 20 Mega Evolutions. *Depending on which game you have, Charizard and Mewtwo's Mega Evolutions will be different. *In the UK, Pokémon X & Y were released in stores; GAME and HMV a day early and this technically means that for the first time the UK got a Pokémon Game Release before Japan and America. *This is the second game in the series, where you are offered the Kanto starters on top of the regional starters. *These are the first games in the series where Pokémon Transfer is a service that has to be purchased in order to use it. * A glitch/in-game event is at Lumiose City which happens once per profile (more commonly known as the "ghost girl" glitch) is when the player enters the fighting dojo 2nd floor, the screen will blink a few times and a hex maniac will appear behind you and move with no walking animation, and say "no, you're not the one" then "float" away, with the screen blinking once more. ** The ghost girl also appears again in the Rich Hotel where she says "...Don't talk to me... If you do, I won't hear the elevator...". Category:Pokémon Games Category:Generation VI